Weapons in Kyle's Dream Game
What's is an Army without a Weapon of Some type. Here's as many Weapons as I could find and Think of for my Dream Game. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_common_World_War_II_infantry_weapons#United_States Primitive * Rocks * Wooden Club * Fire Club * Stone Club * Spiked Club * Spear * Bow & Arrow * Bow & Fire Arrow * Shield * Mere Club * Wahaika * Terbutje * Tepoztopilli * Taiaha * Atlatl * Atlatl Dart Bronze Age * Shield * Dagger * Bronze Sword * Gladius * Makhaira sword * Kopis sword * Hoplite sword * Spears * throwing spear * Bow & Arrow * Bow & Fire Arrow Medieval Times Shield * Shield Knives * Dagger * Knife Sword * Short sword * Sword * Arming Sword * Broadsword * Falchion * Long Sword * Great Sword * Zweihänder * Claymore * Shamshir Chain * Mace * Flail Hammers * War Hammer * Horseman's Picks Far reaching * Spear * Quarterstaves * Winged Spear * Lance * Pike * Corseque * Fauchard * Glaive * Guisarme * Halberd Axe * Danish Axe * Pollaxe * Sparth * Bardiche * Maul * Bec De Corbin * Javelin * Throwing Axe Ranged * Bow * Long Bow * Cross Bow * Arbalests * Hand bombard * Arquebuse Artillery * Hwacha * Ribauldequin 1700's Explosives * Grenade * TNT Melee * Knife * Tomahawk Secondary * Flintlock Pistol Primary * Brown Bess Musket * Charleville musket * Jazāyer musket * Springfield Model 1795 Musket Artillery 1800's Explosives Melee * Combat Knife * Grenade Sidearms * Ordnance pistol * Bodeo 1889 * Colt Revolver Muskets * Enfield musketoon * Springfield Model 1812 Musket Shotgun * Punt gun Rifles * Lee Enfield rifle * Springfield Rifle Artillery * Gatling Gun * Mitrailleuse World War 1 Melee * fighting irons * trench raiding mace * trench club * gourdin * Combat Knife * Bayonet Hand Guns * 1911 Handgun * M1911 Extended * Gasser M1870 * 1903 Hammerless * Howdah Pistol * Taschenpistole M1914 * C93 * C96 * Repetierpistole M1912 * Modello 1915 * Frommer Stop * Mars Automatic * Pistole Parabellum 1908 * Kolibri * Mle 1903 * Obrez Pistol * Model 1900 * Mle 1903 Extended * C93 Carbine * P08 Artillerie * Revolver * Bodeo 1889 * Auto Revolver * Bull Dog Revolver * No. 3 Revolver * Nagant Revolver Shotguns * Sawed-Off Shotgun * M97 Trench Gun * Model 10-A * 12 gauge Automatic Shotgun * Sjögren Inertial Grenades/ Throwable Explosives * M1 Grenade Fragmentation Hand Grenade * Mk.2 Fragmentation Hand Grenade * M61 Fragmentation Hand Grenade * M67 grenade * Mills Bomb * Molotov Cocktail * M34 white phosphorus grenade * M18 grenade Smoke Hand Grenade * "Grenade, Rifle No.68 /AT" HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rifle grenade * No.69 Mk.I Bakelite Concussion Hand Grenade * No.76, Special Incendiary Phosphorus Hand Grenade * No.73 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Thermos Grenade" * Grenade, Hand, No.74 ST "Sticky Bomb" * No.75 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Hawkins Grenade"/"Hawkins Mine" * No.77 White Phosphorus Hand Grenade * Gammon Bomb Mines * Claymore M18A1 – anti-personnel mine * M16 mine – bounding anti-personnel mine Blades * Ka-Bar * M1 bayonet * M1917 bayonet * M1905 bayonet * M1942 bayonet * Mark I trench knife * M3 fighting knife * M4 bayonet * V-42 Stiletto * United States Marine Raider Stiletto Pistols Flintlock * Revolver ''' * * * Colt M1917 revolver * Colt Police Positive * Enfield Revolver * Enfield No. 2 * M1917 revolver * M1892 revolver * MAS 1873 revolver * Magnum Research BFR .45-70 Revolver * Nagant M1895 * Rast & Gasser M1898 * RSh-12 * S&W Model 1 * S&W Model 3 * S&W Model 10 * Smith & Wesson "Triple Lock" * S&W .357 Magnum * S&W .44 Magnum * S&W .460 Magnum * S&W .500 Magnum * Taurus Raging Bull * Type 26 revolver * Union Automatic Revolver * Webley Mk.VI * Webley Revolver '''Semi-automatic pistol * Astra 400 * Astra 600 * Astra 900 * Beretta M1934 * Beretta M1923 * Beretta M1934 * Beretta M1935 * Bodeo M1889 * Browning Hi-Power * Colt 1903 * Colt M1911 * Colt M1911A1 * Colt M1914 * Desert Eagle * Dreyse M1907 * FN M1900 * FN M1903 * FN M1910 * FN M1922 * Glisenti Model 1910 * Hamada Type pistol * Korovin TK * Luger P08 * Mauser C96 * Mauser M712 * Mauser HSC * Nambu Type 14 * Nambu Type 94 * Pistolet wz.35 Vis * Pistole vz. 24 * Roth–Steyr M1907 * Ruby pistol * S&W M&P * SACM M1935A * Savage Model 1907 * Sauer 38H * SIG Sauer P225-A1 * Star Model 14 * Steyr M1912 * Sugiura pistol * TT-30 Tokarev * TT-33 Tokarev * Walther P38 * Walther PP Machine Pistol * Beretta 93R * Glock 17 * H&K MP7 * MAC-10 * MAC-11 * Micro Uzi * PP-2000 * Škorpion vz. 61 * Steyr M1912 * Steyr TMP Rifles Musket * Pattern 1853 Enfield * Springfield Model 1861 Bolt Action * Carcano * Gewehr 88 * Gewehr 98 * Karabiner 98a * Karabiner 98b * Karabiner 98k * Karabinek wz. 91/98/23 * Karabinek wz. 91/98/25 * karabinek wz. 91/98/26 * Karabinek wz.29 * Krag-Jørgensen * Lee–Enfield * Springfield M1903 rifle * 35M rifle Lever Action * 45-70 Breech-Loading * Springfield Model 1868 * Springfield model 1873 (Semi)Automatic Rifle * Gewehr 41 * Gewehr 43 * Jungle Carbine * M1 Carbine Rifle * M1 Garand * M2 Carbine Rifle * M14 Rifle * Kbsp wz. 1938M * Simonov AVS-36 automatic rifle * SVT-40 Semi-automatic rifle Assault rifles * AK-12 * AK-47 * AK-74 * AK-107 * AKM * Alpha AK * ASh-12.7 * M16 Rifle Sniper rifles * OTs-03 SVU Anti-materiel rifle * M1917 Enfield * M1941 Johnson rifle * M4 Survival Rifle * Mannlicher M1895 * Martini-Enfield * Mosin Nagant M91/30 * Mosin Nagant M91/30 * Mosin Nagant M38 Carbine * Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine * No. III Lee–Enfield * No. 4 Mk I Lee–Enfield * Rieder Automatic Rifle * Rifle No. 5 Mk I * Rifle, .303 Pattern 1914 * SKS * Springfield M1903A1 * SVT-40 * Tokarev SVT-38 * Tokarev SVT-40 * Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 * vz.24 * vz. 33 * Winchester Model 1895 * Winchester Model 70Bolt Action Rifle * SMLE MKIII * Gewehr 98 * Russian 1895 * Gewehr M. 95 * M1903 * Martini-Henry * Lebel Model 1886 * Mosin Nagant M91 * Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 * Cei-Rigotti * Selbstlader M1916 * M1907 SL * Mondragón * Autoloading 8 * Selbstlader 1906 * RSC 1917 * Fedorov Avtomat * General Liu Rifle * Tankgewehr M1918 * MP 18 * Automatico M1918 * Hellriegel 1915 * Ribeyrolles 1918 * SMG 08/18 * C96 Carbine * Frommer Stop Auto * Pieper M1893 Carbines * Thompson Light Rifle Sub-machine guns * KGP-9 * M1A1 Thompson * M3A1 * M50 Reising * MP 40 * United Defense M42 * Uzi Machine guns * * BAR M1918 * Browning M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun * Browning M1918A2 * Browning M1919A4 Medium Machine Gun * Browning M1919A6 Medium Machine Gun * Browning M2HB Heavy Machine Gun * Chauchat * Huot Automatic * Lewis Gun * Parabellum MG14/17 * Perino Model 1908 * M1941 Johnson machine gun * M1909 Benét-Mercié * Madsen MG * Maxim Machine gun * Maschinengewehr 08 * MG15 n.A. * Sniper rifles * M1D Garand (scoped) * Springfield M1903A4 (scoped) * M1917 Enfield (scoped) Shotguns * Winchester M1897 * Winchester M12 - used also on the Western Front * Browning Auto-5 * Winchester Model 21 * Remington 31 * Ithaca 37 * Stevens M520-30 and M620 Flamethrowers * M2 flamethrower * M1A1 Flamethrower * Ronson flamethrower Anti-tank weapons * Rocket Launcher, M1/A1 "Bazooka" * Rocket Launcher, M9 "Bazooka" * Boys anti-tank rifle * M18 recoilless rifle Recoilless rifles * M18 recoilless rifle Grenade launcher * M7 grenade launcher (attach on M1 Garand rifle only) Mortars * M1 Mortar * M2 4.2-inch mortar * M2 Mortar Grenade Melee Combat Knife Side arms * M1873 * M1911 * M1917 * Luger * Mauser C96 * Beretta 92 * makarov * K100 Semi-Automatic Rifles * SKS * SVT-40 * Barrett M82 * M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System Assault Rifles * Colt M16A1 Rifle * Colt M16A2 Rifle * Colt M16A3 Rifle * Colt M16A4 Rifle * M4 carbine * H&K G3 * IWI Tavor * HK416 * IWI Galil ACE * STG-44 * Sako M92 Sub machine Guns * Uzi * MAC-10 * TEC-9 * M3 submachine gun * Skorpion * Tavor X95 * FAMAS * KRISS Vector * Suomi KP/-31 * FN P90 * HK MP5 * HK MP7 * Tavor X95 * PPSh-41 * PPS submachine gun * PPD-40 * Thompson submachine gun * A180 * Beretta M12 * F1 submachine gun * Ingram MAC-10 * M50/55 Reising * Madsen M-50 * MAT-49 submachine gun * MAS-38 * Owen Gun * Smith & Wesson M76 * Sterling submachine gun * Sten submachine gun * Swedish K * Thompson submachine gun * United Defense M42 * Vigneron M2 Shot Guns * Ithaca 37 * M1897 Trench Gun * SPAS-12 * DB Shotgun * Remington Model 870 * Mossberg 500 * Benelli Black Eagle Lever Action * Winchester 1895 * Winchester 1887 Bolt Action * Mosin–Nagant * Carcano * Mannlicher M1895 * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * Karabiner 98k * Remington Model 700 * M40 rifle * M24 Sniper Weapon System * Mauser 98 Machine Guns * Browning M2HB .50cal Heavy Machine Gun * Colt CMG-2 * FM-24/29 * RPK * RPD machine gun * M249 light machine gun * DShK * M1918A2 * M1917 Browning machine gun * M1919 Browning machine gun * Degtyaryov machine gun * M249 light machine gun * M60 machine gun * Heckler & Koch HK21 * Stoner M63 * M1941 Johnson machine gun * Madsen machine gun * MG34 * MG 42 Anti-Armor * M18 recoilless rifle 57 mm * M20 recoilless rifle 75 mm * M67 recoilless rifle Anti-Tank 90 mm * M40 recoilless rifle 106 mm * PTRD * M79 Grenade Launcher * China Lake Grenade Launcher * XM148 * M203 grenade launcher * M7 grenade launcher * M19 Mortar 60 mm * M29 Mortar 81 mm * 4.2 inch mortar 107 mm * M72 LAW * M31 HEAT Rifle Grenade * M20 Super Bazooka * FIM-43 Redeye MANPADS (Man-Portable Air-Defence System) * M1 Bazooka * M1A1 Bazooka * M9 Bazooka * M202 Special * M32 Grenade Launcher * crossbow * M2 flamethrower * M9 flamethrower RolePlay ''' '''Melee * Combat Knife * Light Katana * Tesla Sword * Royal Guard's Pike Bombs * Fragmentation Grenade * Fragmentation EMP Grenade * LCOAM Grenade Secondary Weapons * Revolver * Heavy Revolver * “Triple Regret” Revolver * Shotgun pistol * Laser Pistol Primary Weapons * Plasma Crossbow * KLK-27 Assault Rifle * KAR Assault Rifle * AK-15 Assault Rifle * Plasmerizer MX-2 Plasma Rifle * PP-19 Bizon SMG * Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle * K-36R Sniper Rifle * Laser Rifle Anti-Armor * RPG * Bazooka * KL Handheld Tank Destroyer * Stinger Mk. V Special * Flamethrower * LCOAM Gas Thrower * MPTC Star Wars ''' Melee * Knife * Laser axes * Lightsaber * Z6 riot control baton '''Grenades * Dioxis Grenade * Impact Grenade * Ion Grenade * Flash Grenade * Shock Grenade * Smoke Grenade * Thermal Detonator * Thermal Imploder * Sonic Imploder * Laser Trip Mine * Proximity Bomb Blaster Pistol * A180 Blaster Pistol * BLURRG-1120 * CR-2 Blaster Pistol * DC-15s Sidearm Blaster * DC-17 Blaster Pistol * DH-17 Blaster Pistol * DL-18 Blaster Pistol * DL-44 Blaster Pistol * DT-12 Blaster Pistol * DT-29 Blaster Pistol * K-16 Bryar Pistol * RG-4D Blaster * SE-14 Blaster Pistol * SE-14C Blaster Pistol * SE-14r Blaster Pistol * Sonic Pistol * ST-1 Blaster Pistol * Stinger Pistol * WESTAR-25 Commando Pistol Blaster Rifle * A280C Blaster Rifle * ARC Caster * CA-87 Shock Blaster * CJ-9 Bo-Rifle * CR-1 Blast Cannon * DC-15 Blaster Rifle * DC-15A Blaster * Disruptor Rifle * DN Bolt Caster * DP-23 Shotgun * E-5 Blaster Rifle * E-11 Blaster Rifle * E-11e Blast Cannon * EE-3 Blaster Rifle * EE-4 Blaster Rifle * F-11D blaster rifle Heavy Blaster * DLT-19 Heavy Blaster * E-5C Heavy Blaster * FWMB-10K Heavy Blaster * RT-97C Heavy Blaster * T-21 Heavy Blaster * TL-50 Heavy Repeater * Z-6 Chaingun Sniper Blaster ''' * DC-15x Sniper Rifle * DLT-19X Targeting Rifle * E-5s Sniper Rifle * E-11s Sniper Rifle * E-17d Sniper Rifle * Relby V-10 Targeting Rifle * T-21B Targeting Rifle * Valken-38X Targeting Rifle * X-8 Night Sniper '''Anti-Armor * E-60R Rocket Launcher * HH-15 Missile Launcher * MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher * PLX-1 Rocket Launcher * Radiation Launcher Special * Bowcaster * Ion Neutralizer * Ion Torpedo * Homing Shot * Orbital Strike * Wrist Blaster * Wrist Rocket Command & Conquer Melee * Beam Katana * Katana Explosives/Throwables * C-4 * Colt M1911 * EMP grenade * Explosive disc * Hand grenade * Hallucinogenic grenade * Holy Water * Land mine * Magnetic Mine * Molotav Cocktail * Nuclear strike beacon * Shuriken * Sonic Bomb * Sonic grenade * Tiberium bomb Secondary * Colt M1911 * Black Buzzard Custom Pistol * Laser Pistol * machine pistol Primary * AK-47 * AKM * Arctic Warfare Police rifle * Back-mounted dual missile launcher * Chaingun * GAU-3 Eliminator * GD2 automatic assault rifle * GLS-70 Railgun Sniper Rifle * Grummond-8 pump shotgun * Particle beam * PPSh-41 * H&K MP5 * Ion cannon designator * Javelin Rocket Launcher * Korshunov SV sniper rifle * Laser cannon * Laser chaingun * Laser Cutter * Laser Platform * Laser rifle * M16 * M16 Mk. II Pulse Rifle GDI Variant 1 * M16 Mk. II Pulse Rifle GDI Variant 2 * M16 Mk. II Pulse Rifle NOD Variant 1 * M16 Mk. II Pulse Rifle NOD Variant 2 * M60 * Minigun * Mossberg 500 shotgun * Mushkin SA Revolver * MX-19 "Muramasa" plasma-cutter cannon * MX Type-2 Kinetic Carbine * Raptor automatic rifle * Rail Carbine * Splattershot cannon * tranquilizer rifle * GD-2 Assault Rifle Anti-Armor * Airburst rocket launcher * Dragon TOW rockets * FGM-90 launcher * Flak gun * Railgun * Rocket launcher * Vorona Steelshot flak cannon Special * Anti-mine gun * Chronoblaster * Deathspray hose * EM disruptor * Frostbite Nitrogen Cryo-Cannon * Flame Thrower * Mortar * Photon rocket swarm-pod * Portable Tesla coil weapon * Rad-cannon * Repair gun * Sorazatsu Type II Greatbow * Tesla discharge device * Tiberium sprayer * Vervack 40mm AG79K1 Kestral Automatic Grenade Launcher * Vulcan cannon